chaos_seeds_series_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
WIP This timeline will show events in the story, such as leveling players, skills, or abilities, as well as lore important information, quests, and when characters and places first appear. Obviously there will be spoilers. ----------------------------------- Book 1 - The Land: Founding Chapter 0 - "The Dark Court" * Faction/Group Introduced: The Dark Court * Character Introduced: The Prince * Character Introduced: The Dark Queen * Lore Important: The Land is the lock that keeps the Dark and Light courts imprisoned in their pocket dimesions. * Character Introduced: Grand Vizier * Location Introduced: Earth * "Science is the magic of humans" * Lore: The Land (Game) Prologue '- "Earth, North America, 2037" * Character Introduced: Silk * Character Introduced: Crush * Character Introduced: Jewel * Spell Introduced:Shared Vision (Game)* * Character Introduced: Loki * Location Introduced: Castle of Transition (Game) * Character Introduced: Dahlia * Skill Introduced: Senses of the Bat (Game) * Class Introduced: Rogue (Game) * Item Introduced: Gloves of Dark Beckoning (Game) * Sub-Location Intro: Transition Room (Game) * Skill Intro: True Sight (Game) * Lore Important: The player named 'Silk', our main character, agrees to be 'one of the first of his people to cross into the new land'. * First inclusion of "Thrice heard and witnessed." * ---*When I say ''Game" means that those items, skills, classes, and locations are found inside the game "The Land" and not the world our protagonist is being thrown into. These aspects from the game are different from the 'real' version. 'Chapter 1 '- Day 1 - Sanren 21, 15368 ABG * Silk gains new alias: "James" * Location Intro: Glen of Awakening (Unofficial Name) * Character Intro: Xuetrix * Skill Intro: Hide (Game) * Skill Intro: True Aim (Game) * James finds that none of his skills from the game work * James learns the ability to 'will prompts' * First Status Page of the series * Race Introduction: Chaos Seed * Xuetrix helps James out with getting used to his newfound powers. * James gains new alias: "Richter" 'Chapter 2 '- Day 1 - Sanren 21, 15368 ABG * Richter makes a vow to Xuetrix. * 4 Items Obtained: * --Simple Short Bow * --Iron Arrows with Quiver * --Dull Bronze Knife * --Minor Ring of Healing * Skill Introduction: Herb Lore * Item Introduction: Waters of Clarity * Richter gains a buff from the Waters of Clarity * First successful battle against a Red Fox * Skill Introduction: Archery * Skill Introduction: Small Blades * Richter reached level 2 after a day of hunting wildlife. * Richter's Archery skill increased to Level 2. 'Chapter 3 '- Day 2 - Sanren 22, 15368 ABG * Richter chooses not to allocate any attribute points immediately. * Richter is unable to cook his game, but still shows wit by saving the pelts. * Item Introduction: Blue Forest Berries * --Increases Concentration. * Lore Event: Richter's first encounter with the forest sprites. * Race Introduction: Forest Sprite * Location Introduction: Hearth Tree * Hisako offers Richter his first quest: Cleanse the Forest I * Richter Accepts this quest. * Item Introduction: Sprite Arrows of Nature '''Chapter 4 - Day 2 - Sanren 22, 15368 ABG * Character Introduction: Sion * Battle: Richter vs Wolf (success) * Richter's first death is to a wolf * Richter reacts to hid death with terror, and then rage. This unlocks a new quality: Resolute. Chapter 5 - Day 3 - Sanren 23, 15368 ABG *Second player sheet *Important Info: Death causes loss of skill and level progress down to the nearest level. *Skill Introduction: Light Armor *Richter allocates all 6 of his attribute points from 1-2 into Agility *Richter's Agility naturally improved by 1 for running to the Hearth Tree *Lore Event: Richter confronts Sion *Richter gains 4 items in recompense for Sion's actions *The Hearth Mother offers Richter an 'out' from his quest *Upon telling the Hearth Mother the knowledge of the rabid wolves, she offers him Cleanse the Forest II *Richter accepts *Sion becomes Richter's companion Chapter 6 - Day *Character Sheet: Sion